Twin Trouble
Twin Trouble is the tenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Donald and Douglas are Scottish twins. They are practical, peppery, and proud and are mostly seen working together. One day, Donald and Douglas are chuffing down the line with a goods train. Trevor struggles with a cart of hay, which gets stuck on a crossing after one of the wheels of the cart falls off. Donald sees the cart, but they can't stop, and Donald hits the cart. No one is hurt, but Donald blames Douglas. The twins refuse to speak to each other, and when The Fat Controller needs an engine to help Duck at the shunting yards, Donald jumps at the opportunity. At first, Donald enjoys working with Duck, but eventually, things start to go wrong, as Duck doesn't understand Donald and Douglas' way of working. Meanwhile, Douglas is doing work on his own, and is beginning to miss Donald. That night, Douglas' driver takes him to visit Donald. Donald snootily asks if he came to say he's sorry, which brings Douglas' bad mood back. The next day, Donald is also in a bad mood and was not looking where he is going while reversing, and despite a warning from Duck, breaks through some buffers and into a ditch. His driver is cross and claims that this wouldn't have happened if he was working with Douglas. Donald admits defeat and Duck, knowing that he's unable to pull Donald back on the rails, hurries to get help from Douglas. Soon, Douglas pulls Donald back on the rails, but when Donald tries to make up for their trouble, Douglas rudely backs off, claiming he's sorry. Then Donald talks back, claiming he's actually sorry. Duck chuckles and tells them to not have a row on who is to blame for their troubles and to just be happy they are back together. The twins properly make up in the end and, as Duck predicted, are glad to be back together. Characters * Thomas * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * 'Arry or Bert (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Callan * The Smelter's Yard * The Viaduct * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Watermill * The Lighthouse Trivia * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, Toad, City of Truro and Donald or Douglas are seen. * This episode might have been filmed around the same time as Middle Engine as 'Arry or Bert can be seen in the background at the Smelter's Yard at one point. * An image from this episode is used to depict Duck on the Great Western Railway in the seventeenth season episode The Thomas Way. * In the close-ups of Donald in the bushes, a small support props him up. * Dialogue from this episode was later used for the twentieth season episode Love Me Tender. Goofs * When Trevor cries "Oh no!", the studio is reflected in his paintwork. * In the close-up of Donald and Douglas' wheels sliding across the rails, a wire is hanging beneath Donald's cab. Later, when Douglas shunts just before Duck arrives, a wire is hanging underneath him. * In the shot from Donald approaching the cart, a third rail is visible to his right (viewer's left). * When the twins crash into the cart, Donald is not seen coming off the tracks, but in the next shot, he is toppled onto his side. * When the cart is hit, it is pushed aside and the hay is spilled. But in the next shot, the hay is falling from the sky. * When Donald stops next to Duck, his left eye briefly jiggles off-centre. * A ball of fishing line is visible next to the track leading into the ditch just before Donald has his accident. * In one shot, Donald is pulled out with his wheels off the track. But in the next shot of him, his wheels are on the track. * Just before Donald falls into the ditch, tracks can be seen behind the buffers. * When Donald crashes through the buffers, his wheels are still moving for a brief period of time. * Throughout the American narration, Alec Baldwin does not even attempt a Scottish accent for the twins' voices. * When Donald says "I have work to do!" Douglas' eyes are wonky. * Donald's face is crooked in the scene where he talks to Sir Topham Hatt with Thomas and Douglas. * Up until the scene when Duck tells Douglas that Donald is in trouble, his stepladder is missing. * Duck's left (viewer's right) eye is wonky just before Donald crashes. * When Douglas says "Donald in trouble? I'm on my way!", his right (viewer's left) eye is wonky. His eye is also wonky when he is on Gordon's Hill. * In the UK narration, after Douglas says "You pulled me, you mean!", Michael Angelis still uses a Scottish accent when saying "argued Douglas!". * When the cart is hit it falls on one side of the track, but in the next shot it's on the other side. Quotes * Donald and Douglas crash into a cartload of hay * Donald: '''Stop being pushy! * '''Douglas: '''Don't call me "pushy"! * '''Donald: '''You shouldn't have pushed me into the cart! * '''Douglas: '''You pulled me, you mean! * '''Donald: Didn't! * Douglas: '''Did! * '''Donald: '''Did not! * '''Douglas: '''Did too! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Donald: May I go, Sir? * The Fat Controller: I only need one engine. Not 2. * Donald: I am only one engine, Sir. And I would like to work with Duck. * Narrator: The Fat Controller was surprised, but agreed. * Thomas: Won't you miss one another? I know I'd miss Annie and Clarabel. * Douglas: I'll work better on my own! * Donald: I have work to do. __________________________________________________________________________________ * Donald: Did you shunt those trucks onto the other line? * Duck: You said you wanted them on the other line! * Donald: Not that other line! The other other line! Douglas would've known what I meant. _________________________________________________________________________________ * Donald is pulled back onto the tracks * Donald: Thank you, and ... I'm sorry. * Douglas: No! I'm sorry! * Donald: I'm sorry! * Duck: You don't have to have a row about who's sorry! (US: Don't argue about who's sorry!) Just be glad you're back together. * Narrator: And they were. Merchandise * Books - When Two Quarrel... (Germany only) * Magazine Stories - Double Trouble! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TwinTroubletitlecard-0.png|Title card File:TwinTroubleUKTitleCard.png|2002 UK DVD Title Card File:TwinTroubledigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:TwinTroubleUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TwinTroublealternatetitlecard.png|New Series title card File:TwinTroubleSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TwinTroubleWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:TwinTroubleJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TwinTrouble23.png File:TwinTrouble5.png File:TwinTrouble24.png File:TwinTrouble7.png File:TwinTrouble8.png|Trevor File:TwinTrouble25.png File:TwinTrouble61.png File:TwinTrouble62.png File:TwinTrouble63.png File:TwinTrouble9.png File:TwinTrouble64.png File:TwinTrouble65.png File:TwinTrouble10.png File:TwinTrouble11.png File:TwinTrouble31.png File:TwinTrouble67.png File:TwinTrouble68.png File:TwinTrouble32.png File:TwinTrouble69.png File:TwinTrouble12.png|Thomas, Donald and Douglas File:TwinTrouble13.png File:TwinTrouble35.png File:TwinTrouble70.png File:TwinTrouble36.png File:TwinTrouble71.png File:TwinTrouble72.png File:TwinTrouble14.png File:TwinTrouble60.png File:TwinTrouble15.png|Donald and Duck File:TwinTrouble39.png File:TwinTrouble40.png File:TwinTrouble41.png File:TwinTrouble73.png File:TwinTrouble74.png File:TwinTrouble75.png File:TwinTrouble42.png File:TwinTrouble16.png File:TwinTrouble17.png File:TwinTrouble76.png File:TwinTrouble77.png File:TwinTrouble43.png File:TwinTrouble18.png File:TwinTrouble78.png File:TwinTrouble79.png File:TwinTrouble80.png File:TwinTrouble45.png File:TwinTrouble19.png|Donald derails File:TwinTrouble47.png File:TwinTrouble27.png File:TwinTrouble48.png File:TwinTrouble81.png File:TwinTrouble82.png File:TwinTrouble83.png File:TwinTrouble20.png|Duck File:TwinTrouble84.png File:TwinTrouble49.png File:TwinTrouble85.png File:TwinTrouble50.png File:TwinTrouble21.png File:TwinTrouble51.png File:TwinTrouble52.png File:TwinTrouble53.png File:TwinTrouble54.png File:TwinTrouble55.png File:TwinTrouble4.jpg|Deleted scene File:TwinTrouble.PNG File:TwinTrouble92.png File:TwinTrouble93.jpg File:TrevorJapanese.jpg File:TwinTrouble88.png File:TwinTrouble56.jpg File:TwinTrouble3.png File:TwinTrouble89.png File:TwinTrouble58.png File:TwinTrouble87.png File:TwinTrouble94.png File:TwinTrouble86.png File:TwinTrouble96.png File:TwinTrouble90.png File:TwinTrouble91.gif File:TwinTrouble59.jpg File:TwinTrouble.jpg File:TwinTrouble95.png File:TwinTrouble57.png File:TwinTroubleJapaneseBookCover.jpeg|Japanese book File:WhenTwoQuarrel....png|German book Episode File:Twin Trouble - British Narration|UK Narration File:Twin Trouble - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes